grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Landeaux
Dr. Landeaux is a Gevatter Tod who appeared in . Appearances After being apparently attacked by an orderly named Mason Wilcox, Dr. Landeaux was called in to see the victim, a patient at Westbridge Nursing Home named Mrs. Margaret Cutler. According to Dr. Landeaux, all her vital signs were good, and she told Dr. Landeaux that she wasn't in any pain. Dr. Landeaux knew, however, that Mrs. Cutler was becoming increasingly restless and unpredictable due to her condition of dementia, and during the middle of the night, he came into Mrs. Cutler's room, woged into his Gevatter Tod form, and injected her with his toxic saliva to allow her to pass away more peacefully than she otherwise would, as well as to carry out his responsibility to protect the Wesen community from being exposed to humanity. Nick and Hank came to the nursing home to investigate Mrs. Cutler's death and spoke to Dr. Landeaux, who told them that he did not think she had died to due any injuries she had suffered at the hands of Mason Wilcox. He told the detectives that it was possible that, in her worsening condition, she had attacked him and that it was more likely Mrs. Cutler simply died of natural causes. Nick and Hank later found out that Mrs. Cutler had a high amount of in her system, an enzyme found in the saliva of the assassin bug, and learned about the Gevatter Tod and its responsibility to the Wesen community. Determined to speak to the Gevatter Tod and find out if it had killed Mrs. Cutler, Nick and Hank set up a way to meet with the "godfather of death," as Rosalee put it, by having Rosalee contact him under the false pretense that Monroe was woging when he shouldn't be. Dr. Landeaux soon came over to Monroe and Rosalee's home, where Rosalee, Monroe, Nick, and Hank soon revealed what they had done to get to speak with him. Not knowing who the Gevatter Tod actually was beforehand, however, Nick and Hank were surprised to see Dr. Landeaux, with the feeling being mutual. When Nick told Dr. Landeaux that he was a Grimm, Dr. Landeaux woged immediately, but Monroe woged as well and helped calm the doctor down, explaining that Nick was a friend and just wanted to talk to him. Dr. Landeaux retracted, and Nick and Hank explained to him that they needed to know if he helped Mrs. Cutler pass because the orderly who defended himself while she was woged could go to jail. Dr. Landeaux then admitted that he helped Mrs. Cutler pass and regretted that he had waited too long to act. He was at a loss for how they could help Mason and explain all of this, and Nick and Hank said that they were pretty good at doing that and that Dr. Landeaux would have to convince Nurse Barton that Mason had nothing to do with Mrs. Cutler's death and, in addition, testify in court if the case went to trial. Dr. Landeaux said this wouldn't help explain to Mason what he saw, but Nick countered that it would give him his freedom. Dr. Landeaux then got a phone call from Elizabeth Stanton, who told him that her husband was threatening her, and Dr. Landeaux advised her to stay away from him and that he'd be right over. After hanging up, Dr. Landeaux told the others the situation, and Nick said they were going with him and asked for the address. Monroe convinced him it was okay, and when he disclosed the address, Rosalee recognized it as the Stantons'. Dr. Landeaux then agreed they should all come with him. Upon arriving at the Stantons' house, Hank advised Dr. Landeaux to stay outside, but Hank soon called the doctor in after they found Elizabeth inside on the floor. Nick helped get Elizabeth back up and Dr. Landeaux asked if she was hurt. Elizabeth strongly stated she wasn't and that her husband, Norm, had never attacked her before. Nick asked if she knew where Norm was, but Elizabeth said she didn't and feared he was doing bad things. Elizabeth explained how she couldn't keep Norm from leaving the house and that he didn't know what he was doing. Dr. Landeaux and Rosalee both stayed with Elizabeth to comfort her as Nick, Hank, and Monroe left to go find him by using his cell phone to track his location. Nick, Hank, and Monroe were able to find Norm and bring him back to the house, but he was still in the throes of a severe bout of dementia as he didn't initially recognize Elizabeth nor his own home. Elizabeth and Dr. Landeaux were able to help calm him down, however, as Dr. Landeaux explained everyone was there to help and took Norm's coat off for him while Elizabeth sat him down in his favorite chair. Wu then arrived and helped confirm with Nick and Hank that Norm's cane tied him to two homicides that had recently been committed in areas near the Stantons' home. Though not completely sure what Nick was doing when he walked over and showed Norm's cane to Hank and Wu, Nick told Dr. Landeaux that he was not going to interfere with whatever the doctor needed to do, before leaving with Hank and Wu. Dr. Landeaux then asked Elizabeth if she was ready, and she said yes. As per Gevatter Tod tradition, he then went over to open the door of the Stantons' home so that Norm's spirit could leave, and Elizabeth emotionally gave Norm her final goodbyes. Elizabeth watched on tearfully with Monroe and Rosalee, who both stayed at the home to lend Elizabeth their support, as Dr. Landeaux woged and helped Norm to pass in a more peaceful and dignified manner. Images 610-Gevatter Tod with Mrs. Cutler.png 610-Dr. Landeaux confronted by Nick and Hank.png 610-Gevatter Tod woge.gif